Forever and Ever
by iheartttnickj
Summary: A mysterious thing is happening at Hogwarts.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, just the plot. I wish I did, but I don't. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

Harry looked up at the brick wall between platform 9 and 10, a look of pure confusion on his face. The paper that Hagrid gave him clearly said 9 ¾ , but that didn't seem to exist. Maybe this all was a trick after all. The Dursleys probably thought that it would be great fun to prank him like this, especially on his birthday. But no, how could that be possible? He had seen so much that couldn't be explained any other way. There must be a way; he would just have to find out how.

He spotted a man standing over near one of the trains and thought about asking him if he knew of such a platform. Before deciding though, he spotted a family walking straight toward him, and they seemed determined. Upon spotting the small piece of wood sticking out of one of the older kids pocket he realized that they must be magical too.

"Excuse me, do you know how to get to the platform 9 ¾ ," Harry asked the woman.

"Of course dear, just follow Ron through the wall," she replied, pointing at the brick wall as if it was a doorway instead of being what it was, a brick wall.

Harry looked around and realized that the red headed boy who looked to be about his age must be Ron. He gave the boy a quick smile, then turned to face the brick wall, forcing himself to not look scared. He could not believe that he was about to walk straight into a wall, on purpose. If this was a joke, then it wasn't a very funny one then.

A couple seconds later, after passing through the wall, he realized that it wasn't a joke at all. The sight before him was wonderful, fantastic, amazing. There were too many words to describe.

"Hey Harry, I'm Ron," Ron said to him, before clamping his hand over his mouth as if he had said something that he shouldn't have.

Harry was very confused. How did this stranger know his name? Well, he would have to find out. "Uhh, hi? How do you know who I am?" Harry asked.

Ron looked like he was afraid that something like this would happen. "Uhh, your scar. Everyone knows you," he stuttered. Harry had a feeling that the boy was lying, but he didn't want to question him. He would need friends at this wizard school after all, and Ron was the only person he had met. "Lets go to the train," Ron said to Harry, after he had hugged his family good bye.

Harry caught the eye of a red-headed girl who was standing with Ron's large family. He wouldn't have really noticed her except for the look in her eye. She was looking at him like she knew him from somewhere, like they were long lost friends, like she had been wanting to see him for years. Harry shook the ridiculous thought out of his head though, and got onto the train with his new friend.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, the next one will be longer I promise. I just wanted to get it started. If you hadn't noticed, Ron and Ginny (perhaps more as well? hmm…) are hiding something from Harry. You will find out what that is probably next chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you think so far!**

Ron Weasley looked back at Harry, watching his best friend follow him onto the train. Of course, Harry didn't know that they were best friends quite yet. Ron just hoped that he hadn't given too much away already. He felt like an idiot for what he had said on the platform, but now it seemed that Harry had forgotten all about it. This was good, because Ron knew that he could not give himself away just yet. That would mess up the plan.

"Come on Harry," Ron said, walking with Harry down the train until they found an empty compartment. Ron couldn't wait to see Hermione, when she would show up to ask them if they had seen Neville's toad. From that moment on they would all become friends. Of course, the first time around, it had taken a troll to build that friendship. This time though, he was not going to allow that to happen, it had been too close. Plus, Hermione and him were already great friends. In fact, they were married. Of course, Harry didn't know that, yet.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Harry Potter saved Wizarding World.**_

_**Yesterday, May 2**__**nd**__**, 1998,Harry James Potter saved the wizarding world once again. That day will be known forever in people's minds as the day that Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. Although Harry did not survive through the battle, we have great appreciation for his sacrifice. Are sympathies go out to all of Harry's friends who are surely suffering through this great loss. Along with Harry, many others died at this great battle. Their lives will not be forgotten. They are sure to go down in history as great heroes.**_

_**The minister gave Harry an Order of Merlin, First Class, which is to be buried with him in Godrics Hallow by his parents grave. There will be a ceremony, to celebrate his and everyone else who sacrificed their life, this afternoon at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will never forget those witches and wizards who sacrificed their life for a greater cause.**_

_Hermione Granger couldn't get through the article without crying. She threw the article aside; she couldn't stand to read the rest of it. She still could not grasp her fingers around the fact that Harry had died. It just was not fair. He had been such a great person, he had sacrificed his life so that so many others wouldn't die. It wasn't fair for it to end up like this._

_She knew that it did not do any good to focus on the unfairness of the situation. There was so much to be done, but she seemed to be stuck. She could not imagine her life without one of her best friends. She partially blamed herself, how could she have not figured out that Harry was a horcrux. Now it seemed so obvious, but it was much too late._

_Hermione looked around the room and something caught her eye. It was a small piece of paper that was floating in mid air just in front of her. She reached out and grabbed the paper, wondering what it was. The paper felt warm, as if it had just been placed there by someone. She shook that thought out of her head, it wasn't possible. Slowly unfolding the paper, she looked inside to see what it was._

_It's not too late._

_-Dumbledore_

_Hermione's eyes grew very wide. Dumbledore was dead, he had been for years. How could he have written this and brought it in here. Of course, it must be a joke. Who would find this funny though. Malfoy? Of course ,it was probably Malfoy. That stupid git. She would go set him straight._

_Hermione got up off the sofa and walked through the burrow looking for Ron. She would tell him where she was going, in case Malfoy tried to do anything funny. She slowly walked up the long winding stairs of the burrow, until she reached Ron's room right under the attic. Not bothering to knock, she opened the door to the room, finding Ron sitting on his bed, crying. Ron looked up at her, stunned, before quickly wiping her face._

_"Uhh umm," Ron said nervously, obviously trying to hide the fact that she had just caught him crying._

_Hermione just gave him a funny look and threw the note at her. "Honestly, Ron. Malfoy is such an idiot. I'm going to go set him straight." She watched as Ron read the note, as he quickly became very confused._

_"Wait Hermione. Malfoy couldn't have done this. I would recognize Dumbledore's handwriting anywhere. We need to get to Hogwarts," Ron said, standing up and grabbing Hermione's hand._

_Before she could ask him what was going on though, they were spinning. A second later they were standing in the headmaster's office, looking at Dumbledore's portrait._

_"That took longer than I thought," Dumbledore said to them, a small grin spread across his face._

**Sorry, I know I promised a longer chapter this time. Next time I swear. I just wanted to leave things a little mysterious for now. I will be going out of town soon, but I will try to update as soon as possible. This may seem a little confusing at first so I will say this, the italic part is in the future.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!!!**

_Hermione and Ron looked up at Dumbledore, wondering what he was talking about. How could he have possibly wrote them that letter? Then again, it was Dumbledore. He always had had a way of surprising them._

_"So it really was you then?" Hermione asked, just to make sure that she wasn't going completely insane._

_"Yes Miss Granger. Or I suppose you are now Ms. Weasley aren't you?" Dumbledore asked, a knowing grin on his face._

_Hermione looked over at Ron, who wore a look that said 'what the hell is going on'? Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her idiot of an husband. Well, he could actually be brilliant at times, but this was not one of those times. She had to admit that she was a bit confused as well though._

_"What did you mean by 'It's not too late' Professor?" Hermione asked Dumbledore._

_Dumbledore made a simple hand gesture, causing all of the other portraits in the room to disappear, before he turned back to them._

_"Well Mr. and Ms. Weasley, I am surprised that this has not yet occurred to you. I admit, it is not a very well known potion. And those who do know of it most likely do not believe. You see, the key ingredient is belief," he stated, as if they should know what he was talking about. After seeing the bewildered look on both of their faces, he decided that he should continue. There wouldn't be much time after all. "Are you aware of the 'Merlin's Regrets' Potion, Ms. Weasley?" With a simple nod of her head, he saw that she did not. "Well this potion has the power to allow you to turn back time. It is not like a time turner you see. With this potion, you can go back as far as you want, years and years. I trust you know what I mean," he said. "I expect that you may find it in the restricted section, in a book called 'Potions of the Ages'. Remember, it is wise to write down all of your thoughts before using such a powerful potion. But, I trust that you know that." After stating this, Dumbledore disappeared from his portrait. Slowly all of the other portraits started to reappear except for Dumbledore's. He had a way of doing that, disappearing when he was needed most._

_"What the bloody hell was he talking about?" Ron asked, turning to Hermione as if she had all the answers._

_"Come on!" Hermione said, grabbing Ron's hand and dragging him out of the room, as if they were in a hurry. After all, there was very little time. The service would begin very soon, and she wanted to find this book before then. She had to know that there was some hope in bringing her friend back._

Ron Weasley took a seat across from Harry Potter in the empty compartment they had found. It had been difficult to find, but also Ron knew that it would be there. After all, he had been through this before. He couldn't get over how great it was too see his best friend again. After the battle, he had thought that he would never see him again. Only when Hermione had gotten that note, and they had gone to talk to Dumbledore, had he gotten some hope of seeing him again. After all, it just wasn't right that Harry would die and the rest of them would live. So when they had found the potion they had decided to do it. They hadn't even needed to talk about it, like most important decisions. They would stop at nothing to save their best friend. After everything they had done for him, it was the least that they could do. Plus, they even knew how to defeat Voldemort now. They knew about the Horcruxs, which they hadn't known last time. Plus, they even knew of a way to save Harry.

"Do you really have the scar?" Ron asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah, but I always thought it was from a car crash," Harry said, before telling Ron about the Dursleys and how they had told him that his parents were killed in a car crash.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, smiling at his new friend. "I hope that I am in Gryffindor, my whole family has been in Gryffindor."

"Whats Gryffindor?" Harry asked, confused.

"It is one of the Hogwarts houses. There are four. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin," Ron explained to Harry, knowing that he wouldn't have known that. Last time he had told him this when Draco Malfoy showed up, but he supposed things would be a little different this time. He just hoped that things were not drastically different, that would make their job a little more difficult.

Just then the sweets cart came by, asking them if they wanted anything. Ron watched, amazed, as Harry pulled out a handful of money and asked, "How much can I get for this?" The woman handed Harry a basket full of sweets and continued on down the train to sell more.

"Wow, I've never seen any of this before," Harry said, as he looked down at all of the different candies that were in the basket. He slowly opened something that said 'Chocolate Frog' on it, and was surprised when a real Chocolate Frog jumped out and hoped around the compartment. He then noticed a card with a man's face on it, underneath it said Albus Dumbledore.

"Who's Albus Dumbledore?" Harry asked his new friend.

"He is the headmaster of Hogwarts," Ron replied, pleased that he knew the answers to his questions. It was much different then when Hermione asked him questions. "I have about 100 of those. I collect them, I only need a couple more. You can have some of my extras if you want."

"Thanks Ron!"

They both turned their heads as they heard the door slide open. A small girl with brown curly hair and big brown eyes peered into the compartment. She wore a smile on her face when she saw Harry, again it was that look as if she had met him before and hadn't seen him in a long time. Harry shook the thought out of his head though, he must be just imagining it.

"Have either of you seen a toad?" The girl asked, stepping into the compartment. When they both said no she nodded and said, "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" She gave Ron a knowing grin, making sure that Harry didn't see it. She didn't want to give things away just yet. It was important to keep what they were doing a secret as long as possible.

They all greeted each other, then Hermione sat down next to Ron. They both wore huge grins on their faces, but Harry just assumed that they were as excited as he was to get to the school. He didn't know that they were in fact grinning because they were so happy to see their best friend again.

"We should probably change into our robes," Hermione said, before getting up to go and change.

Harry and Ron quickly changed and she came back into the compartment. Harry looked out the window and saw a large lake. In the distance he could see the top of what looked like a castle. He wondered if that was Hogwarts.

"Were almost there, look you can see Hogwarts in the distance," Hermione said, confirming Harry's thought that the castle was Hogwarts.

He couldn't wait to get there and see what house he was sorted into. He hoped that he would be in the same one as his new friends. After all, it was so great to have friends. At his other school he had never had any friends; Dudley had made sure of that. Now he didn't have to worry about Dudley again, since he knew that Dudley would be too scared to mess with him again. The look on Dudley's face when he found out that Harry was a wizard had been priceless. It had almost made up for his Aunt and Uncle lying to him all these years. Almost. He still was so mad that they had kept such a big secret from him.

"Harry are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Yeah sorry," Harry said, blushing. He didn't realize that he had been thinking about the Dursleys so long, that he had not noticed that they had arrived.

"Come on then," Ron said, concerned, as Harry stood up.

All three of them got off of the train together and walked up to Hagrid. Hagrid smiled when he saw them, especially when he saw Harry. Harry again noticed the look that he had seen a lot today, and wondered what it was about. He didn't dare ask though, he didn't want his new friends to think that he was being paranoid. He gave Hagrid a quick hug, he was the man who had saved him from the Dursleys after all, and then he went across the lake with his new friends. He was so caught up in watching the scenery go by, in awe, that he didn't notice how many people were giving him that same look. So many young students were looking at him as if they were so happy to see him, and they were whispering to each other, but he did not notice. He was too caught up in the moment. This had been one of the best days of his life.

**Like I promised, it was longer!!! You may still be a little confused, but trust me it will get less confusing. In case you were wondering, Hermione and Ron are not the only ones who traveled back in time. I wasn't sure if I made that clear enough in the story.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I wanted to get two chapters out today so it would be less confusing! Reviews will make me go faster!!!**

**Thanks!**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the entrance hall with all of the other first years. Harry looked around the building in awe. He had never seen anything like it before. The castle had to be hundreds, maybe even thousands, of years old. He wondered if Hermione knew. She had already told him so much stuff, on the boat ride across the lake, which he did not know about the school. He had a feeling that she would be the 'smart one' in his group of friends. A smile spread across Harry's face as he thought about his new friends, and how happy he was to finally have people that he could call his friends.

Everyone looked up when they saw a stern looking woman enter the room. She was tall, with brown hair and beady eyes. She kind of had the appearance of a cat, if that was possible. She also looked like she was a very stern woman. It was apparent to everyone that she meant business, and that her appearance meant for them to be quiet.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall. In a few minutes you will be sorted into your houses, I trust that you know the four houses," the woman said, with a look on her face that said that she would not be answering any questions.

A few minutes later the woman reappeared, which meant that the sorting ceremony would begin. While she had been gone, a blonde boy, named Draco Malfoy, had come up to Harry and told him that there was a difference between 'good' and 'bad' wizards. By the look that he had given Ron, Harry saw that Malfoy did not believe Ron to be a 'good' wizard. Harry did not trust this Malfoy though, and had decided that Ron would be his friend; he could tell that this Malfoy did not seem to be a 'good' wizard at all. Little did he know that it had all been an act.

When McGonagall opened the door to the Great Hall, all of the first years began filling in. They walked down the long aisle to the front of the hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked around the room, especially at the ceiling that looked like a sky. When they came to a stop in the front of the room, they all saw an old hat sitting on a stool. Harry wondered why there was a hat there, is that how they were going to be sorted into their houses? Before he could turn to ask someone though, the hat started to sing.

**Oh, you may not think im pretty,**

**But don't judge on what you see,**

**I'll eat myself if you can find**

**A smarter hat than me.**

**You can keep your bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleek and tall,**

**For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat**

**And I can top them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head,**

**The sorting hat can't see,**

**So try me on and I will tell you**

**Where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell the brave at heart,**

**Their daring, nerve and chivalry**

**Set Gryffindors apart;**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**

**And unafraid of toil;**

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**

**If you've a steady mind,**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends,**

**Those cunning folk use any means**

**To achieve their ends.**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**

**For I'm a thinking cap!**

Harry looked around, but none of the other first years seem to be as surprised as he was. Was this normal? A singing hat? He knew that he would never forget it. Before he had time to ponder this though, Professor McGonagall walked up to where the hat was and instructed, "When I call your name you are the come up and be sorted into your house."

"Abbott, Hannah."

Harry and the others watched as the small girl walked up and was sorted into Hufflepuff. Susan Bones quickly joined the girl as another Hufflepuff. Next Terry Boot became a Ravenclaw. Next Lavender Brown became the first Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione."

Hermione Granger walked up to the sorting hat, not nearly as nervous as she had been the first time around. This time she knew that she would be sorted into Gryffindor.

"Very well," the hat said when it was placed on her head. "You are very wise I see, but you have a good heart as well. You are wise way beyond your years, but then again, this isn't your first time around is it? Your good heart and bravery make you great for GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione stood up with a huge smile on her face and walked over to the Gryffindor table. She wondered how the hat knew her secret, and she made a mental note to ask Ron later if the hat said anything to him about it.

"Potter, Harry."

Harry walked up to the hat, feeling very nervous. He just hoped that he wouldn't be sorted into Slytherin. Ron had told him how all wizards in Slytherin usually went wrong, and he didn't want to turn out like that. He hoped to be in Gryffindor with his friends.

"Interesting, very interesting," the hat said when placed on his head. "You would be great in Slytherin, but not a bad choice for Gryffindor either. Very well then, not Slytherin ehh? I guess you will be great in GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole Gryffindor started to cheer very loudly, as Harry stood up and made his way over to the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to Hermione and watched the rest of the sorting ceremony. Not soon after Ron joined them at the Gryffindor table, to the pleasure of him and his multiple brothers. There were red heads scattered all down the table it seemed to Harry. He couldn't help but be jealous that Ron had such a big family, while all that Harry had was the Dursleys. But he didn't really like to think of them as family either.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Harry had finally gone up to bed, Hermione turned to Ron. Now they would have some time to talk without worrying that Harry could be listening in. Hermione had been dying to talk to him in private all day. After all, there was so much to discuss.

"It's been a great day hasn't it Hermione? It's so great to see Harry again," Ron said, with a huge grin on his face.

Hermione spotted Neville, Dean, and Seamus across the room and motioned for them to come and join them. When they had all come over Hermione took out her wand, quickly cast "Muffliato" so that no one else would be able to hear them, and then looked around at everyone.

"Hey," everyone said, with huge smiles on their faces. No words could describe how they all were feeling on that day. They were all so happy to be able to help their old friend survive Voldemort. Now that they knew what must be done, they hoped that this time would be much simpler than the last.

"I got it," Neville said, pulling out Ravenclaw's diadem from his pocket.

After much discussion with Dumbledore, Hermione had finally found the way to destroy the Horcrux within the object, without having to destroy the object itself. Last time they had used Gryffindor's sword because of the Basilisk venom, but that was not an option at the moment, nor did she know if it ever would be again. Instead, they had needed to find a different way to destroy it. To their great relief, they finally had.

"Tergeo Horcrux," Hermione said, pointing her wand at the Diadem. The spell had taken much research to find, but it had the effect of clearing the Horcrux out of the object without causing any damage to the object itself.

"Thanks Neville. One down, six to go," Hermione stated with a grin on her face. They all exchanged hi fives before turning back to more serious matters.

"We will all need to go speak to Dumbledore and Snape as soon as possible. We can arrange with McGonagall to meet with him tomorrow," Hermione said, matter of factly. McGonagall knew what was going on, she had helped them with the more difficult parts of the potion. Harry had saved her life, so McGonagall had been more than glad to help.

"Why can't we tell Harry yet?" Dean asked, even though they had been over this hundreds of times before.

"Because we need to get as much done as we can without him catching on. If he knows, then it is a danger to him. Remember, he does not yet know Occlumency. It is best for us to destroy as many Horcruxes as we can before we tell him," Hermione stated, even though she had told him many times before. At first she had wanted to tell Harry right away, but Dumbledore had made it clear to her that that wasn't the smartest plan. They had a plan, and if they stuck to it then Voldemort would hopefully be destroyed in the end of their fourth year. With Dumbledore's help, she trusted that their plan would work.

"Okay tomorrow we will meet with Dumbledore then. We will need to tell Luna, Justin, Susan, Hannah, Ernie, George, Lavender, and the others know," Ron said.

They each pulled out a small silver coin and pressed the center of it. They all lighted up a bright red and Hermione said "Dumbledore meeting, tomorrow" into hers. The message displayed upon each of their coins, so that they others would get the message. Now all they had to worry about was how to tell Dumbledore, and the hope that he would believe them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day they all headed towards Dumbledore's office. They were quite a sight, all of them. A few had elected to stay back and keep Harry company so that he wouldn't become suspicious when he noticed that everyone was gone. The rest of them had come to this very important meeting with Dumbledore. There were a great many of them, and Hermione knew that Dumbledore would not dismiss this as a prank or a joke. Even though George Weasley was involved. George was involved in this as much to save Harry as to save his twin, Fred. The cost of the war had been too much, but they were all willing to change that.

"Lemon drops," Professor McGonagall said, so that they gargoyle would move aside to let them all enter.

When they reached the top of the stairs and saw the look on Dumbledore's face, Ron could not help but laugh. The man was obviously surprised by how many of them there were. A quick glare from Hermione caused Ron to quickly stop laughing and force a serious look on his face. This was an important moment, and it was important for them to not screw it up. She noticed that Snape was standing in the room as well, obviously confused by what was going on.

"Hello Professor, thank you for meeting us. We have something to tell you, and even though we are not sure if you will believe us, it is important for us to tell you this," Hermione said once everyone had managed to find a place to sit down. "I will just cut to the chase. The price was too high. And thanks to your wise words, we discovered that it was not too late. We could change things. That is why we are here, to insure Harry's survival." Hermione quickly explained everything to them, trying to ignore the looks of disbelief they were giving her. A small nod from Dumbledore told her that he did in fact believe her though.

"You can't possible believe her, can you?" Snape snapped.

"If I may Professor," Hermione said, pointing over at the Pensieve on Dumbledore's desk. With Dumbledore's nod of approval, she began to slowly choose out the right memories to show them exactly what was going on. After all, words couldn't really describe it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone sat in the room waiting for Dumbledore and Snape to reappear from the Pensieve. Hermione was sure that they were going to believe her after they returned. How could they not? Memories couldn't lie, even Dumbledore knew that.

They were all chattering excitedly, wondering what their next move would be, when Dumbledore and Snape reappeared.

"It seems that we have a lot of work to do," Dumbledore said, with a smile on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

a huge grin on his face.

Hermione spotted Neville, Dean, and Seamus across the room and motioned for them to come and join them. When they had all come over Hermione took out her wand, quickly cast "Muffliato" so that no one else would be able to hear them, and then looked around at everyone.

"Hey," everyone said, with huge smiles on their faces. No words could describe how they all were feeling on that day. They were all so happy to be able to help their old friend survive Voldemort. Now that they knew what must be done, they hoped that this time would be much simpler than the last.

"I got it," Neville said, pulling out Ravenclaw's diadem from his pocket.

After much discussion with Dumbledore, Hermione had finally found the way to destroy the Horcrux within the object, without having to destroy the object itself. Last time they had used Gryffindor's sword because of the Basilisk venom, but that was not an option at the moment, nor did she know if it ever would be again. Instead, they had needed to find a different way to destroy it. To their great relief, they finally had.

"Tergeo Horcrux," Hermione said, pointing her wand at the Diadem. The spell had taken much research to find, but it had the effect of clearing the Horcrux out of the object without causing any damage to the object itself.

"Thanks Neville. One down, six to go," Hermione stated with a grin on her face. They all exchanged hi fives before turning back to more serious matters.

"We will all need to go speak to Dumbledore and Snape as soon as possible. We can arrange with McGonagall to meet with him tomorrow," Hermione said, matter of factly. McGonagall knew what was going on, she had helped them with the more difficult parts of the potion. Harry had saved her life, so McGonagall had been more than glad to help.

"Why can't we tell Harry yet?" Dean asked, even though they had been over this hundreds of times before.

"Because we need to get as much done as we can without him catching on. If he knows, then it is a danger to him. Remember, he does not yet know Occlumency. It is best for us to destroy as many Horcruxes as we can before we tell him," Hermione stated, even though she had told him many times before. At first she had wanted to tell Harry right away, but Dumbledore had made it clear to her that that wasn't the smartest plan. They had a plan, and if they stuck to it then Voldemort would hopefully be destroyed in the end of their fourth year. With Dumbledore's help, she trusted that their plan would work.

"Okay tomorrow we will meet with Dumbledore then. We will need to tell Luna, Justin, Susan, Hannah, Ernie, George, Lavender, and the others know," Ron said.

They each pulled out a small silver coin and pressed the center of it. They all lighted up a bright red and Hermione said "Dumbledore meeting, tomorrow" into hers. The message displayed upon each of their coins, so that they others would get the message. Now all they had to worry about was how to tell Dumbledore, and the hope that he would believe them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day they all headed towards Dumbledore's office. They were quite a sight, all of them. A few had elected to stay back and keep Harry company so that he wouldn't become suspicious when he noticed that everyone was gone. The rest of them had come to this very important meeting with Dumbledore. There were a great many of them, and Hermione knew that Dumbledore would not dismiss this as a prank or a joke. Even though George Weasley was involved. George was involved in this as much to save Harry as to save his twin, Fred. The cost of the war had been too much, but they were all willing to change that.

"Lemon drops," Professor McGonagall said, so that they gargoyle would move aside to let them all enter.

When they reached the top of the stairs and saw the look on Dumbledore's face, Ron could not help but laugh. The man was obviously surprised by how many of them there were. A quick glare from Hermione caused Ron to quickly stop laughing and force a serious look on his face. This was an important moment, and it was important for them to not screw it up. She noticed that Snape was standing in the room as well, obviously confused by what was going on.

"Hello Professor, thank you for meeting us. We have something to tell you, and even though we are not sure if you will believe us, it is important for us to tell you this," Hermione said once everyone had managed to find a place to sit down. "I will just cut to the chase. The price was too high. And thanks to your wise words, we discovered that it was not too late. We could change things. That is why we are here, to insure Harry's survival." Hermione quickly explained everything to them, trying to ignore the looks of disbelief they were giving her. A small nod from Dumbledore told her that he did in fact believe her though.

"You can't possible believe her, can you?" Snape snapped.

"If I may Professor," Hermione said, pointing over at the Pensieve on Dumbledore's desk. With Dumbledore's nod of approval, she began to slowly choose out the right memories to show them exactly what was going on. After all, words couldn't really describe it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone sat in the room waiting for Dumbledore and Snape to reappear from the Pensieve. Hermione was sure that they were going to believe her after they returned. How could they not? Memories couldn't lie, even Dumbledore knew that.

They were all chattering excitedly, wondering what their next move would be, when Dumbledore and Snape reappeared.

"It seems that we have a lot of work to do," Dumbledore said, with a smile on his face.

**Please review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!! :**

Footnote: I wrote this a long time ago and it was saved on my computer. I have no idea if it is good or not, and I really don't care. I am only putting this on here so that I have a 6000 word story so that I can become a beta. No, I don't plan on finishing this story either. Sorry, if you like it and want to complete it, you have my full permission to do so!


End file.
